Lo que te hace ver Nott
by namba64
Summary: Las decisiones pueden traerte muchos caminos ¿Cuál seguirás? -Así que ¿me has tirado este discurso de mierda sólo para decirme que tengo que…decirle que me atrae? -Oh no Malfoy, nunca. Te he contado todo esto porque quiero que le confieses que la amas. -A veces el idiota de Nott puede ser útil.


**¡Buenos días, tardes o noches!**

Ojala **que les guste este One-Shot que hice sobre una de mis parejas favoritas. Como saben, los personajes no son míos sino que pertenecen a la gran autora ¡J. K. Rowling!**

Si les gusta, **Si no les gusta, haganmelo saber con Reviews, en lo posible díganme sus nombres y de dónde son, me parece muy bonito que lo lean a uno de muchas partes.**

 **Que tengan un delicioso día/noche...y A LEER!**

 **-Namba64**

* * *

Estaba aburrido y asquerosamente cansado. Su padrino había empezado a instruirlo severamente en la magia desde que en un momento de pánico le había contado a Dumbledore todo sobre los mortifagos, sobre su padre y sobre la imposición que estaba teniendo para llevar la marca tenebrosa. Tenía catorce en ese entonces y el director del extraño colegio de hechicería había decidido "adoptarlo" por así decirlo. Desde ese momento había dejado de juntarse con algunos tipos de slytherin, y empezó a conocer a gente extraña en slytherin.

Gente que no se creía superior a otros, como Blaise Zabinni, o que eran muy bondadosas, actitud extraña en esa casa, y y a la vez vanidosas, como Pansy Parkinson o demasiado inteligentes y misteriosos, como Theodore Nott.

-Estoy muy cansado. El trabajo de premio anual es terrible si me lo preguntas.

-No lo hacía.-le respondió a su amigo. Nott era un tipo alto, de ojos y cabello castaño y con buena pinta. Era muy serio, pocas veces hablaba y era enigmático, pero era muy fiel y muy buen amigo. Aun así, a pesar de todos los cambios que había tenido su vida, él seguía siendo un tipo arrogante, sarcástico y también de pocas palabras y no podía dejar de comportarse mal con Nott.

-Imbécil-respondió el castaño sin inmutarse-¿A quién miras por la ventana?

-No te incumbe.

-Es seguro que no son las gemelas Patil, dijiste que una vez que te cogías a alguien no volvías siquiera a mirarlas- dijo calmado, arrimándose a la ventana, dónde había estado su amigo hace poco.

-No te metas donde no te están llamando Nott.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, me puedo meter donde quiera.

Y esas afirmaciones tan cursis, porque lo eran, siempre lo dejaban sin palabras. Miró de reojo a su amigo y se relajó un poco. Nott era un tipo sumamente inteligente, a la par que él, así que faltaba poco para que se diera cuenta. Quizá era mejor, necesitaba a un amigo, y había comprobado muchas veces a lo largo de cuatro años que Theodore Nott era en realidad un buen amigo.

Es decir, un hijodeputa metiche hasta la medula.

-Tampoco creo que sea Pansy dado que la consideras una hermana pequeña. Sí Malfoy, sé que es así.

-Tienes mucha información confidencial Nott, tienes que tener mucha confianza para andar diciéndola.

Él lo miró de lado y sonrío.-Claro que la tengo, como de que llevas enamorado de Hermione Granger, alias la come libros según tú, desde hace unos cuantos años. También sé, Malfoy, que siempre te quedas mirándola cuando no están sus amigos cerca, que aunque no te interesan algunas clases, asistes para verla. Sé que te encanta hacerla enfadar y discutir con ella porque te parece muy inteligente y sabes que necesitas conocer más de ella y de su mente abierta. Y también sé lo que estás dispuesto a hacer por ella.

-Cuidado con eso último Nott, no vaya a ser que deje de estar calmado.-respondió el rubio con un rostro inexpresivo, mirando a su amigo de frente.-Dices que siempre lo has sabido ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

Pero su amigo no le respondió de inmediato. Prefirió ver a cierta castaña recostada en el árbol más grande, siendo cubierta por un grueso libro de pociones.

-Es muy bonita, de hecho siempre lo he considerado. Sus rasgos son suaves y muy femeninos aunque ella no luzca para nada femenina. Su apariencia parece ser de alguien simple, pero necesitas una segunda mirada para darte cuenta de sus ojos tienen un color extraño, de que sus facciones son muy finas y que tiene una voz muy cálida.

-Ve al puto grano Nott.-Expresó el otro exasperándose. Sin dejar de verlo para no caer en la tentación y darle la oportunidad.

\- Es muy inteligente, y aunque últimamente no levanta la mano, se nota que su conocimiento ha crecido mucho. Es muy madura y decidida, quizá por eso es que el elegido ha sobrevivido tanto. También es mandona, tiene un gran temperamento y es algo mojigata para ti. Pero quizá eso sea algo que también te haya llamado la atención.

-Maldita sea, acaba de una vez.

\- Y ha crecido bastante. Sé que me vas a odiar por esto-dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía como ella se acomodaba en la posición, reluciendo unas piernas largas y torneadas-pero está muy buena. Pero tranquilo, sabes que a mí no me gusta.

-Prefieres unas más extrañas y con una rara fijación por criaturas inexistentes-se burló el rubio.

-También tiene unas buenas tetas Malfoy, y un buen trasero.

-Te estás pasando.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Pero si estaba hablando de Luna. Vaya Malfoy, creo que eres muy posesivo, sobre todo con alguien que no posees. Sabes que por mí no tienes ningún problema, pero cierto Weasley puede adelantársete.

-Ese imbécil esta con la loca esa de Gryffindor. –Le dijo sin conocer por qué.

-Podrían terminar, o podría ser que Cormac Mclaggen o inclusive Victor Krum decidan hacer algo ahora que está por terminarse el ciclo.

-Así que ¿me has tirado este discurso de mierda sólo para decirme que tengo que…decirle que me atrae?

-Oh no Malfoy, nunca- aseguró su amigo sin mucha convicción mientras por fin lo miraba a los ojos, no sin cierta burla en ellos.-Te he contado todo esto porque quiero que le confieses que la amas.-Dijo divertido para después ponerse serio al mencionar- también porque quiero que le cuentes que vas a hacer…

-No es por ella-interrumpió hastiado.

-Y que le cuentes que no tiene que estar triste porque alguien la va a invitar al baile.

-¿No la han invitado ya?

-No alguien que ella quiera-declaró sin alterarse por las interrupciones.-Pero sobre todo Malfoy, quiero que ella sepa que tú no estás del bando contrario.

-Lo voy a estar.

-No por las razones que ella cree.-replicó divertido.

-No le he vuelto a decir sangre sucia, ni he hecho algún insulto a los mestizos, muggles o a sus amigos los Weasley, al menos los referentes a ser traidores de sangre.-contestó sincero admitiendo por fin el amor por la castaña que ahora observa.-Hago rondas con ella y si tiene frio le presto mi saco.

-Ella no lo sabe, créeme.-aseguró confiado y sin rastro de burla.

-Lo único que haría sería alejarla de mi Nott y eso no lo puedo permitir- admitió serio, con dolor en su mirada.

-No eres el monstruo que crees ser. Eres un buen tipo, con una familia equivocada y con una actitud de imbécil, nada que no pueda cambiarse.

-¿Puedo cambiar a mi familia?-preguntó con burla.

-Puedes hacer cambios, como el de pedirle a Andrómeda Tonks que cuide de tu madre en algún lugar de Francia, dónde se fueron a vivir estas vacaciones.

-Madre no merece la escoria que tiene como marido, ella merece algo mejor, una vida mejor.

-Y tú también Draco. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una cita con Luna donde Hagrid, dijo que esta vez ella iba a hacer la comida así que tengo que ir a las cocinas para llevar algo, no es muy buena cocinando-Y se despidió dándole unas palmadas, algo fuertes, en la espalda.

Después de un largo suspiro decidió darle las gracias a su padrino por el entrenamiento que había tenido y pedirle un favor.

...

Se desperezó con lentitud y dejo de lado su libro de pociones. En realidad, más que estudiar lo que hacía era tener un Hobby, uno extraño, considerando que detestaba al profesor. Pero de alguna manera, él con su método de enseñanza le habían enseñado muchas cosas y al final, se había enamorado mucho de esa clase de magia.

Observo las nubes y decidió que no se movería de ese lugar por un buen tiempo. Era un sitio tranquilo y lo extrañaría cuando terminara su ciclo en el colegio. Extrañaría muchas cosas, muchos momentos y sobre todo personas, porque en realidad no sabría qué pasaría con todos una vez salieran del lugar que los mantenía seguros, al menos la mayoría del tiempo.

Observó a las personas alrededor reír, estudiar, relajarse o hacer cualquier otra cosa y por un momento deseo ser otra persona y estar en otro momento. Quizá en aquellos en los que no tenía miedo de un tipo terrible que quería hacerse del mundo. Quizá no sería entonces la responsable de ayudar a Harry y enseñarle algunas cosas que sólo por ser ella sabía, no podría ayudarle a Dumbledore con todo lo que tenía planeado, quizá no podría llamarse a sí misma una bruja si no estuviera presente. Pero lo era y por eso había decidido no irse al mundo muggle sino más bien quedarse en el mundo mágico y luchar por él.

Se sintió extraña. Sintió nuevamente algo eléctrico por su espalda, algo que solo ocurría cuando cierto rubio platinado la miraba, pero eso era imposible porque él no estaba por ningún lado.

Decidió dejar la paranoia y cerrar los ojos. Descansaría un rato hasta que sus amigos la buscaran para ir a cenar.

Lo que no sabía era que en efecto y desde la distancia, cierto rubio problemático llevaba mirándola desde que se había parado en ese lugar, hace aproximadamente dos horas. Tampoco sabía que él había decidido hacerle caso a su mejor amigo y que por eso en ese momento se había sentado a su lado, ignorando las miradas extrañas que muchos le dedicaban.

¿Un Malfoy al lado de una hija de Muggles?

Sí, él se encargaría de hacer que fuera posible.

Unos minutos después, la escuchó desperezarse luego de haber cerrado los ojos. Llevaba puesto su uniforme bien organizado y algo grande para ella, pero que aun así no podía ocultar la gran figura que portaba.

Vio como se movía incómoda, como si tuviera frío y decidió quitarse el saco y tirárselo. Ella casi salto del susto al ver al objeto caer en sus piernas.

-Pensé que tenías frío.

-Es solo algo raro que sentí-le respondió, mirándolo curiosa. Desde hace unos años la compañía de cierto capitán de Quidditch le parecía cómoda. Hablar con él, o mejor, discutir, era algo, que no le avergonzaba decir, disfrutaba. Pero era extraño porque, por Dios, sólo tenía que mencionar sus nombres juntos y ahí se explicaba todo.

Se quedaron en silencio y ella aprovecho para mirarlo. Lo cierto era que a sus dieciocho años, el tipo ya se veía más que desarrollado. Había dejado atrás su apariencia delgada, pues ahora se veía más fuerte, y había crecido más. Podía jurar que era más alto que Ron.

En esas, él la pilló mirándolo y levantando una ceja, muy a su estilo y pregunto-¿Tanto te gusto Granger que no dejas de mirarme?

Lo cierto era que no lo sabía. No sabía si le gustaba Malfoy y su fuerte temperamento, su actitud problemática y de mujeriego, sus palabras de doble o triple sentido y mucho menos, su mirada, los dos témpanos de hielo que hace mucho le parecían extraños y magnéticos.

Decidió contestar con honestidad- No lo sé. Has cambiado desde hace mucho y ya no sé cómo tratarte o cómo verte. Es muy confuso.

-Estoy soy Granger, el pasado también forma parte de mí.

-Pues a mí me alegra que hayas cambiado y dejado atrás ese pasado-declaró segura.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con su voz ronca y Hermione juraría que se había acercado más.

-Porque así pude conocerte Malfoy, me hubiera arrepentido mucho de no tener a alguien así para pasar las rondas.

Él solo hizo una mueca que parecía sonrisa y dejo de mirarla para observar el cielo.

-Te traje algo. Si lo dañas o lo pierdes date por muerta Granger-Siseo mirándola nuevamente.

-Si vas a regalar algo no tienes porqué…¿Es lo que creo que es?

-¿El libro de pociones avanzadas que nunca vas a encontrar en la biblioteca? Sí. –respondió con autosuficiencia entregándole el libro en la mano.

-Es increíble. ¿Sabías que es uno de los cinco libros que…

-Eric MacWaniels escribió? Claro que sí, en la mansión tengo los otros cuatro.

Ella hizo un puchero, quizá ante la injusticia de que él tenga los libros de uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos o quizá porque tendría que pedírselos y quedarse poco tiempo con ellos.

A él el puchero le causo risa porque era usual en ella cuando no mostraba ese aspecto maduro. Se dedicó a mirarla leer maravillada algunas frases que estaban al inicio del libro. Así se quedaron un tiempo hasta que ella preguntó, aun mirando el libro, algo de malicia:

-¿Tanto te gusto Malfoy que no dejas de mirarme?

-Así es.-Y si no fuera por la seriedad con la que lo dijo, ella no lo habría tomado enserio. Porque Malfoy tendía a molestarla con muchas cosas pero nunca con algo como eso, así que lo miró confusa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó huraño.

-No juegues conmigo Hurón.

-No me digas Hurón, come libros. Además no estoy jugando contigo.

Ella respondió mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Deja de mirarme así, tú me preguntaste.

-Definitivamente estás jugando conmigo.-sentenció segura sin saber cómo sentirse. ¿Por qué sentía calor en sus mejillas?

-Me preguntaste si me gustabas y la verdad es que sí, sí me gustas.

-¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te gusto en especial yo?- pregunto ahora acalorada y algo nerviosa.

Una actitud que le encantaba a cierto rubio.

-Eres muy preguntona Granger.-A lo que recibió un golpe en el brazo. Bien, era cierto que él gustaba de ella, porque él no jugaba con esas cosas pero aun así…

-Necesito saber.

Después de un tiempo y de pensar realmente las preguntas y cuestionarse a sí mismo respondió:

-Me pareciste muy linda cuando te vi en el callejón Diagon. Estabas con tus padres y te veías muy feliz. Pero me di cuenta de que eras hija de muggles y en ese tiempo los ideales de mi padre pesaban mucho en mí.-Respondió haciéndosele difícil decir lo último, porque sabía que era un punto álgido para ella. Aun así, la vio calmada y con mucha curiosidad en sus ojos.- Estás muy curiosa ¿no Granger?-y recibió otro golpe en el brazo.

Estaba disfrutando en grande este momento. Estaba jodidamente nervioso pero se sentía muy bien decir esas cosas, se sentía muy bien estar a su lado hablando.

-No sé bien cómo responder a esa segunda pregunta. Recientemente alguien me nombro muchas cosas de ti y me di cuenta que me gustaban todas.-La vio sonrojarse más y eso cambio un poco la situación.-Eres insufrible, mandona, temperamental, preguntona y muy exigente.-Señaló y ella lo miro ceñuda-Pero también eres hermosa,sexy, cálida, inteligente y bondadosa. Creo que son muchas cosas.

-Creo que estás algo rojo-señaló con picardía.

-¿No te has visto en un espejo Granger? Podrías camuflarte con un tomate.-Y con eso se ganó otro golpe.-En serio Granger, me vas a dejar molido.

-Hermione.

-¿Qué?

-Que me digas Hermione, es mi nombre.-Le dijo mucho más roja.

-¿Ya empezaste a ser empalagosa _Hermione?_ ¿Eres del tipo de novia que pone sobre nombres? ¿Así como esa chica histérica que le dice Ro-Ro al Weasley ese?

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no soy ninguna empalagosa y jamás seré como Lavender, estúpido Hurón.-Repuso enojada, pero después de un momento eso cambio y lo miro confuso y algo emocionada-Espera, ¿dijiste novia?

-¿Creíste que te iba a tirar todo este discurso y no te iba a hacer mía?-repuso ceñudo pero divertido a la vez. Era gracioso ver a la gran Hermione Granger comportándose como una chica, y no como la come libros, el cerebro del trío o la chica madura.

-Oh…-respondió sorprendida-¿Tu…tuya? No soy tuya Malfoy, no soy un objeto…

-A partir de este momento eres _mía_ Hermione así que hazte la idea.-Replicó sonriente mientras alargaba un brazo suyo para atraer su cuerpo al suyo.

-No me preguntaste si quería ser tu novia.-replicó ella algo conmocionada, pero de alguna manera sonriente.

-Era obvio. Estás loca por mi Granger, así que deja de balbucear y déjate ser novia de un Malfoy.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, más evidente en la castaña, ambos se quedaron juntos el resto de la tarde. Cuando estaba cayendo el sol y ambos estaban levantándose, la castaña no pudo evitar preguntar algo sombría:

-¿Cómo va a ser todo de ahora en adelante?

-Podrás besarme, abrazarme y tocarme todo lo que quieras.-dijo él evitando el tinte serio.

-No estoy jugando.-objetó ella, sonriendo.

-Tendremos que luchar una guerra Hermione. Tendremos que salir de toda esta mierda para así poder viajar juntos a conocer el mundo, casarnos, tener hijos y esas cosas.

Y ella no pudo más que abrir los ojos ante esa explicación, pero tenía que centrarse.-Pero ¿vamos a luchar en contra?-cuestionó con determinación y con preocupación-No sé cómo llevar esto de que vayas a entrar al bando de los mortifagos. Porque no sé si lo eres, y aunque no lo creas, eso me asusta. Si es así y tu familia se llega a dar cuenta de nuestra relación te podrían matar Draco.

-Estás suponiendo muchas cosas Hermione-contestó serio pero animado por todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento. Había tomado muchas decisiones y consecuencia de éstas era que ahora podía decirle estas palabras a ella- Eres muy inteligente, así que debes saber que si soy tu novio es porque me importan una mierda los ideales con los que crecí. Hermione-llamó tomando su mentón con ambas manos. Un gesto demasiado extraño dado el carácter de él-Tomé decisiones y cambie por muchas razones, una de ellas es porque quiero estar a tu lado y enfrentar las batallas juntos, porque me di cuenta hace mucho, que en realidad quiero formar una familia y puede sonar muy prematuro pero me gustaría que fuera contigo.- Después de acariciar el rostro preocupado de su ahora novia, le dio su primer beso, no sólo como mujer, sino como novios.- Así que ¿cómo vamos a seguir? Es un futuro y por ahora, estamos en el presente, uno en el que quizá tus amiguitos quieran matarme por estar contigo, en el que lo que diga mi familia no importa y en el que tengo muchos deseos de seguir besándote pero sé que si lo hago en este momento pueda llevarme a hacer algo que no debo, por ahora.-Y la beso nuevamente, con suavidad y mucho cariño, con todo el amor que le había profesado tanto tiempo.

No le dijo que en las próximas vacaciones tendría que tomar la marca tenebrosa y partir como aliado del señor oscuro sólo para funcionar como espía. Partiría acompañado de Blaise y de Theo y habían obligado a Pansy a no inmiscuirse para que así ella pudiera estar a salvo. Le prometieron que tendría que cuidar a las madres de cada uno, que justamente estaban yendo a parar donde su tía Andrómeda.

Mientras caminaban cogidos de la mano, lo único que podría pensar es en que era un hombre muy feliz y muy afortunado. Aunque estaba seguro que vendrían tiempos muy difíciles, sabía que estaba en el bando correcto y con la mujer correcta.

Ya entrando al comedor, pudo ver que Pansy no había perdido el tiempo y que había agarrado a Potter por las bolas. Ya era hora. También vio como Zabinni, el atractivo y seductor Zabinni para muchas, estaba siendo esclavizado por la pequeña Ginny, ahora no tan pequeña, y también vio a su amigo Theo muy a gusto con la Lovegood.

Así que, que él se liara con la Gryffindor no era mucho problema. Recibieron miradas de todo tipo, de extrañeza, de alegría y de desprecio por parte de algunos.

-Si, el señor tenebroso o el estúpido mestizo se va a dar cuenta de que somos novios Hermione- le dijo antes de que ella le preguntara, porque sabía que justo lo iba a hacer. La miro a los ojos y con suficiencia le dijo- Yo me encargo.

Si, iba a funcionar como una tapadera también, porque diría que estaba confraternizando con el enemigo para conocer sus estrategías, miembros y demás. Y que habían pensado en el plan junto a su padre, los padres de sus amigos y Snape. Eso lo ascendería de una vez en ese estúpido bando, le permitiría tener la confianza del tipo verde ese y le permitiría ser feliz por un tiempo.

Al finalizar la comida ambos se fueron para sus respectivas habitaciones, no sin darse un beso antes. Cuando Malfoy llegó a la suya fue abrazado por un entusiasta Zabinni, porque además de felicitarlo estaba contento por ganar una apuesta. Cuando Hermione llego a su cuarto se dio cuenta de que había cuatro libros extraños y muy gruesos en su escritorio y no pudo menos que chillar de emoción.

-Me imagino que Malfoy está detrás de todo esto, los slytherin tienen algo que los hace hacer regalos- afirmo Ginny después de que la castaña le contara lo que había pasado.

-A Pansy le gusta que yo le de regalos.-se quejó el pelinegro entrometiéndose en la conversación, haciendo que ambas rieran.

-A Lavender solo le gusta darme besos- dijo feliz el peli rojo y aunque a los demás les dio algo de risa, entendían por lo que él pasaba.

Estaban enamorados se decía Hermione mientras subía las escaleras, luego de despedirse de sus amigos. Y ella tenía un novio. Un novio que por cierto nunca le pregunto si quería ser su novia.


End file.
